


Spoiled

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozoeli fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Sun rays filter through the translucent curtains, bustling activities outside tell her that she should probably get up now, but the warmth of the covers are too tempting to give up. The body beside her whines when she attempts to reach for her glasses on the bedside table, the arms around her waist latches on even tighter, refusing to let her leave the confines of their bed.

Nozomi chuckles and gives up on the attempt all together, shuffling closer to her girlfriend, hating the fact that myopia blurs the vision of Eli’s sleeping face. She reaches an arm over and brushes the fringes apart, kissing Eli’s nose.

“I know you’re awake Elichi,” She laughs at the incoherent mumbling, giving Eli a smack on the shoulder. “And I need my glasses Elichi, I feel so blind.” Nozomi continues, as her girlfriend tugs on her sleeves, whining at the temporary loss of Nozomi’s warmth.

“It’s okay… I am all you need to see,” Eli mutters in return, pulling Nozomi closer. She huffs in indignation, unable to stammer out a reply; it is unfair how smooth Eli is sometimes.

 “Let’s stay in bed for a while longerrrrrrr,” Eli drags the last syllabus and touches their forehead together before nuzzling into Nozomi’s neck. “You’re so warm Nozomi…”

“And you’re so spoiled,” Nozomi sighs, returning the hug and settling down on the bed. The blue eyes close once more, finally satisfied and Nozomi returns to the daily routine of gazing at Eli while she sleeps. It is a little different from the naps Eli used to take in the student council room, the frown on the face is no more, the muscles doesn’t twitch any longer, and Eli seems so calm and content.

Nozomi leans a little closer as Eli focuses into her vision, the long eyelashes come into her view and a small smile hangs on Eli’s lips. She sighs a little as she admires Eli’s face. Sometimes she wonders how a person like Eli will even fall for an average person like her, it isn’t like she matches up to Eli in terms of elegance, in terms of anything else at all. She recalls the days when she used to be alone, having friends seemed like a dream. Now she is no longer lonely because she found a best friend and lover in one.

“You are staring again,” Eli chuckles, shattering the temporary silence with her eyes still closed.

“You refused to let me take my glasses. I can’t see well Elichi!” Nozomi retorts, answering with a peck on Eli’s cheeks. She wonders if Eli knows how much she loves this idiotic needy dork, if Eli knows how her world revolves around her.

Eli fumbles as she searches for Nozomi’s hand beneath the covers, before finally deciding to peek with one eye, grabbing onto her cold ones, caressing them with her thumb. With the other hand, Eli tucks her purple tresses behind her ears, before her index finger lightly traces down her nose bridge and stopping at her lips.

“I told you, I am all you need to see,” Eli leans in, and she is drowning in her blue; she feels Eli’s lips on her own, before the softness of it all engulfs her.

The bed side clock reads eight, the messy desk is filled with papers that should be done, but that doesn’t matter anymore.

* * *

 

She hates the different class schedules that they have this semester. The morning classes that she has and night lessons Eli has to attend meant that they would hardly see each other at home and a lot of trouble because her girlfriend is very _very_ needy.

Their fridge is full of sticky notes again, Nozomi notices as she enters the kitchen. Eli is surprisingly childish, the notes are all shaped like animals, filled with random doodles and ugly scrawling, totally unlike the handwriting Eli uses for school work.

‘I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!’ Says the one that is shaped like a fox, there is a crying one at the end, and a mini version of her in twin tails. Nozomi chuckles as she pockets them, these will be going into her notebook full of Eli’s doodles.

The clock on the wall reads one, it is probably a little too late for breakfast, but the smell of bacon frying overpowers the will for a decent meal. The toaster cheers with a crisp sound, two pieces of toasts pops up, she hears Eli’s excited voice before feeling arms wrapping around her waist.

“Nozomi! Is it done? I could smell it all the way from our room!” Eli squeals by her ear, leaning her head on Nozomi’s shoulder, kissing her on the neck. Nozomi sighs exasperatedly as the bacon on the pan softly sizzles, she could almost feel it coming.

Soft kisses soon deviate past the back of her ears and Nozomi flinches, she only has herself to blame for not stopping Eli in the first place.

“Elichi! It’s dangerous! I’m cooking right-“

The spatula in her hand almost drops, her sentence dies before she could finish it, the softness on her lips shuts her right up. She doesn’t miss the way Eli tugs at the side of her lips with her teeth, and the flamboyant wink before Eli switches the gas off. Hunger will be sated with another method.

The clock on the wall reads one, the bacon on the frying pan lies forgotten, the toast is turning colder by the second but it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

* * *

 

  
She wonders how this ends up with both of them in the bathroom, still fully clothed though, all she remembers is Eli splashing water on her glasses and her getting irritated with Eli’s extraordinarily wilfulness today, before the both of them race for the water gun lying inside the bathroom. Nozomi silently curses Eli for having faster (and beautiful) legs when Eli reaches it first.

“Elichi! What’s wrong with you to-” And she is cut off with another splash of water, Eli giggling as she refills the water gun with water. Her vision blurs further as Eli directs her filled water gun at her face, the water droplets on her glasses distorts her vision, worsening her disadvantage. Nozomi pulls back behind the shower curtains, using it to temporarily shield herself as she ponders about Eli’s weird behaviour.

So much for her plans today, Nozomi internally cries as she fills her only weapon. Water gushes agonizingly slow, the pail barely fills a quarter before she realizes Eli is too quiet.

“Elichi…?” She tries, readying the pail in her right hand and clutching the shower curtains with her left. Her grip on the pail loosens and water splashes her pants when the curtains suddenly pull apart, revealing Eli’s grinning face before her vision blurs once more; her glasses are no longer on her face.

“Elichi! Return me my glasses!” Nozomi grimaces. She feels exceptionally vulnerable, in this state she can barely tell Eli apart from a potato. The potato chuckles before Eli cups her cheeks with her palms, leaning in till their forehead touches. She gasps a little, taking in Eli’s wet form; the golden strands by her side plaster on Eli’s face, the fringe dangles while dripping. She watches as the water droplets trail down Eli’s forehead, past the blue eyes shining with mirth, dripping down Eli’s chin.

“If I return you your glasses, you don’t have an excuse to stare at me up close then,” Eli laughs, putting the glasses on herself.

“Woah I can’t see anything Nozomi, you have really bad eye-”

She moves forward, closing the gap between their faces, capturing those lips with her own, chuckling at Eli’s stunned expression.

“That’s how I feel everytime, you meanie,” Nozomi says, leaning forward once more.

The bathroom clock reads four, the glasses lie forgotten on the bathroom table, the water from the tap gushes and the sound is too loud but that doesn’t matter anymore.

 

* * *

 

Their bed is as comfortable as when they left it in the morning, the soft covers gently embraces their showered skin, almost driving them to sleep. Eli’s lap is more comfortable though, Nozomi thinks, as she lies on Eli’s chest.

“Nozomi, you’re making this difficult,” Eli says, as she struggles with the braiding before giving up all together.

“You know I love braiding your hair! Is this revenge for earlier?” Eli complains, running her fingers through the purple tresses, tucking sides behind Nozomi’s ear. Her fingers lightly trace the earlobes, Nozomi finally giggles, slapping the hands away.

“Elichi, you spoiled all my plans for today,” Nozomi mutters. The calendar on the wall screams in red, the date is circled over a few times.

“I know,” Eli replies, before they sink into comfortable silence again. Nozomi pouts, turning her face to the side, as Eli’s arms wrap themselves around. The steady heart beats accompany the slow rise and fall of Eli’s chest, it almost makes her lazy to move.

“But what is better than just spending a day with you?” Eli finally says, caressing Nozomi’s reddening cheeks. “I would be happy to have you just by my side.”

 “I love you Elichi,” Nozomi smiles, reversing their position. The kiss on the lips is chaste like before, but Eli’s eyes light up the same way, the grin never leaving the face.

“And happy birthday!”

The bedside clock reads seven, five more hours left of this special day, but that doesn’t matter anymore.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic for a friend :')


End file.
